pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Northern Agoristan
Common information Nation link The nation of Northern Agoristan is a large country, with a population of 285 million people. The President, Julius Caesar, has pushed the nation forward in a direction favoring technology. The majority of the people in Northern Agoristan are of Mixed Ethnicites ethnicity and practice Islam. Northern Agoristan has a command economy, and its citizens pay extremely high taxes. The government of Northern Agoristan is very concerned with the happiness of its citizens. They enjoy freedom of speech, along with other fundamental rights. Northern Agoristan executes full democracy, where people have the ultimate power. They are represented by The chosen one of the people, Julius Caesar, who will do as people say. Northern Agoristan is Sosialistic country, where no one has shortage of anything. Nation itself produces very far all what it needs, only some times they buy something abroad. The economic and sciense of nation are relatively high when looking the age of new-born nation. The happiness of nation is very high due the healtful, joyful and perfect life of all citizens. The era of war is ongoing. Enemy heretics are trying to demolish the mighty Baa-ism. History Forming of Northern Agoristan Northern Agoristan was formed by their chosen one of the people, Julius Caesar on November 4. 2012. Other main character behind the born of new nation was Cendorr, who inspired Julius Caesar to seek independence for people of Northern Agoristan. Constitution was written by national assembly, and voted through by the citizens. Joining to The Flock For the very beginning of the nations journey in the cruel world, they managed to join The Flock. Powerful alliance formed by Sheepy, and where Cendorr's Cendorrstate is also a major power. Northern Agoristan is fully loyal to the alliance, and will do whatever its leader tells to. You can read more about The Flock here. 'Wars' Cloud Atlas The Flock joined Cloud atlast to support RPG in their defensive battle against Helghast Empire. In this very short, two days lasted war, Northern Agoristan attacked to The Greater Korean Republic of Seronia, ruled by their Chancellor, R3tribution. During that war, Northern Agoristan attacked to Seronia twice, this resulted some major damage to Seronia. Accurate numbers of fallen enemy soldiers and destroyed zones are still in the cloud of mist. 19,804 brave soldiers died during those two days. Citizens of Northern Agoristan will always remember their heroic martydomic sacrifice for their home country. You can read more info about Cloud Atlas here and here. The Applecalypse Wars Background The Great Applecalypse got its first push towards action on 3rd of December, when Anson announced the future plans of Pixel Nations. There was going to be move to "live" version on February. Anson also asked for some major action between alliances so he could test the limits of servers and see if there are bugs regarding war module. The Flock got involved in The Applecalypse, when Anarchist Communist Initative (ACI), and Galts Gulch (GG) declared war on The Flock. This was mainly because of the holy religion of Baa-ism, which those two alliances wanted to destroy. Later these wars have been know as "The first crusade on Baa-ism". The Flock did not attack to anybody. The Flock only answered to the aggression that was targeted towards The Flock. Battles Northern Agoristan attacked to Tomoya Okazaki's led kaide. However, this nation had already suffered major damage and was unable to hit back. Due the great mercy of Julius Caesar, Northern Agoristan did not attack kaide anymore. Kaide also changed alliance due this. Then Northern Agoristan attacked ericg95's led Andres and to Night tower ruled by nightowl. This war took some more time, but in the end, both nations are lying crushed in the battlefield. May this be the example of those who turn against the holy Baa-ism and the mighty Sheepy. When Northern Agoristan simply crushed these two, the people chosen one Julius Caesar wanted to help The Flock more and attacked on 6th of December to Oromia, Dani Jalachas nation. Dani Jalacha is one of the founders of Galts Gultch, and one of the carrying powers in the alliance. The war is bloody and tens of millions innocent civilians has been killed by Oromia forces. Later on 8th of December, the other founder of Galts Gulch, Shogun Travis and his nation Masayoshi launched nuclear missile into the city of Viscayona. Of course this is unforgetable, and Masayoshi shall pay the highest price from this action. The Flock has pushed ACI and GG down hardly. Practically Dani Jalacha and Shogun Travis are the only ones with enough power to attack back. Those two mentioned have suffered over 500 million casualties in total, Jalacha 94 million and Shogun T 425 million. The number will raise. It is only matter of time when Galts Gulch finally will be completely erased. ACI has been long gone. The war has costed over 55 million citizens of Northern Agoristan. May their martyric sacrifice give us strenght to crush the ones who murdered our people. War between Norther Agoristan and Oromia + Masayoshi is going on, and will go on untill the Baa-ism is victorious and the heretics have been erased from the world of pixelon. Sacrifice of Northern Agoristan's citizens will be repaid. Category: Nation Category:Project Apple Category:Project Pear Category: Aggressive_Nations Category:Nations